Five and One: Sleep Is For the Unmotivated
by Penbrydd
Summary: Five times Jim Kirk slept with someone, in a notable fashion, and the one time he actually fell asleep with someone.


**Characters:** Kirk, McCoy, Spock  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implications and expletives  
**Notes:** I would like to attribute at least some of this to keeping InSoc's 'Baby Just Wants' on loop (_desire, consumption, addiction, emptiness_)... I also apologise for angsty fluffy weirdness.  


* * *

  
**Prompt:**  
Jim Kirk- Five times he slept with someone, and the one time he actually sleeping with someone.

Captcha: Gifts Replies  
That means reply to this awesome prompt. :D  


* * *

  
**Eins**  
He thought it had started on the desk, but he might have been remembering wrong, in his exhaustion. Four hours later, all he knew for sure was that, according to the path of destruction left behind, they'd managed to bang on the desk, in the closet, on his bunk, on his roommate's bunk, on the floor -- he squinted at the slightly opened curtains in the next room and spotted fingerprints on the glass -- up against the window (and he hoped someone had photos), and somehow, they'd ended up in the bathtub.

He wrapped an arm around the Orion girl, still snuggled against him, in what water was left in the bathtub, and pulled the plug with his toe, as she started to drift off. There was nothing worse than waking up in cold water. As soon as she was out, he'd go get her a blanket, and check off another entry on his list of Xenobiological field studies.

**Zwei**  
Perhaps the Betazoid had been a bad choice, but she knew he was in it for the night, and nothing more. That should have made things easier. What made things harder -- and made _him_ harder -- was that she knew what he liked as soon as he was aware she was doing things he liked. It was seriously uncanny to sleep with someone who knew all his kinks, just as well as he did. This, he decided, was an experience not to be repeated.

He slipped out of her room, once she had fallen asleep, checking off another entry on the list.

**Drei**  
There had been that one time with Bones, but they'd both been wasted, and he didn't think Lenny remembered it at all. Hell, he didn't remember most of it. He just remembered, after it was all over, the driving need to get the hell out of the room. He'd lifted his best friend into bed, covering him with a blanket, and then stumbled, still shitfaced, out to the lake. The stars would clear his head, he thought, and he'd spent the night sleeping in the grass.

**Vier**  
Another ticked box on the field research list came after the night he learned that Andorians had four sexes, and he had learned the variances in the two kinds that wore minidress uniforms. That had been the most delicious sort of nightmare, but much like the night with the Betazoid, it was something he wasn't sure he'd do again. That was the night it became most obvious that not all humanoid-looking species had evolved from the same, or even similar, ancestry.

After the girls -- could he call them girls? -- were done with him, he spent half an hour banging on Lenny's door, to wake him up for a few drinks. Whatever gods were in the world knew how bad he needed one, after that.

**Fünf**  
The Kriosian girl had seemed like a nice break from a run of freakish incidents, but that was before she told him that in the morning he'd die at her brother's hands. That was not cool at all, in his book, regardless of how good the sex had been. At around 0300, he popped the window on her sixth story room and climbed down the drainpipe, just in case that brother was already in the building.

That was another mark on the list with a capital 'NO' beside it.

**and the time that sleeping was involved...**  
He lay in sick bay, drifting in and out of consciousness. That last away mission had been a goddamn disaster, but no one had actually died... well, not yet, anyway, and he was in worse condition than any of them. But that left Spock in command, and there was something he had to say, just in case this _was_ serious, which it _wasn't_, because he wasn't damn well _done_, yet.

"Where's Spock?" he demanded, unsure of who was in the room, since opening his eyes made him want to puke.

"I am here, Captain. Dr. McCoy informed me that you had been calling for me, in your sleep." In the last year Kirk had become familiar with the slight tonal changes in his first officer's voice, and Spock sounded slightly irritated and confused, by this development.

"I want you to know something. The Kobayashi Maru? Yeah, that wasn't about you. I don't believe in no-win situations." Kirk grinned, splitting open the tears in his lips.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear, Captain. And with a remarkable degree of success, at times." This time it was dry wit, and Spock was waiting for him to get to the point.

"That thing about your mom? Yeah, that wasn't about you, either. That was about saving the world, and I'm sorry it was mine and not yours, too." Kirk turned his head very slightly in the direction Spock's voice was coming from, but stopped when Bones snapped his name, warningly. It was as close to looking as he could come, in this condition.

"I am aware of that as well, Captain. Your sympathy is unnecessary." Kirk noted to himself that Vulcans could lie, and they did it fairly well.

"And now, I'm going to say something that is about you. I don't want to die, Spock. I'll miss your irritatingly rational Vulcan bullshit, if I'm dead. I know you play by the percentages, and I know that's gotten my ass out of more scrapes than I can count, but I can tell you that neither of us have any business being starship captains by ourselves." Kirk coughed as some of the blood from his lips dripped into the back of his throat. "You need me there to do the impossible, and I need you to save me from myself. Do it again, for me, Spock. Save me from myself."

"Captain..." Spock trailed off, obviously entirely uncertain as to an appropriate response. "I am not certain what you are asking me to do."

"Stay with me, for a while. I'm fading out, again. Bones is the best friend I've ever had, but you? You're my other half. There need to be two of us, and we're gonna save the world. Somebody else's world, this time. We can be heroes, together." The world was getting blotchy, even though he couldn't see it, and that meant he was going down fast. "Just stay with me a while. Both of us need to survive."

The next time Kirk woke, he registered the warm hand that held his, and the soft breathing in his ear. Spock had fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed, listing forward to share the pillow, awkwardly. Everything was going to be fine, he knew, drifting off again, the universe needed them. There were worlds to save.


End file.
